Deviation
by AcePotterBlaziken63
Summary: This is canon up to fourth year, and then the story deviates with my guidance. It starts immediately after Harry's name was drawn from the Goblet of Fire, and the pairing is to be determined. Many side characters will be more developed, and this is not your average AU fic. Give it a shot please. Rating is for violence, and maybe swearing in the future.


**Welcome one and all to my Harry Potter fic. So I recently bought new copies of the books and of course I had to break them in. I'm halfway through book four and after reading some other stories on the site I just couldn't help myself, the little plot bunnies burrowed their way into my head. Anyway, this is canon up to fourth year, and then I will begin deviations. It starts immediately after Harry's name was drawn from the Goblet of Fire, and the pairing is to be determined.**

 **This will not be some Harry becomes a God or all-powerful Lord, but simply Harry as close to what J.K. wrote as I can while still fitting my story. Obviously, he will grow in a different way, but the core to Harry will still be there. (Which means savage, witty Harry.)**

 **Alright, we'll see what happens but for now enjoy and read.**

 **Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I am up to no good and that I do not in any way profit from this. I do not own Harry Potter or any other worldly reference in this story.**

 ******(*)******

Harry was in extreme denial. The moment the Goblet spit out a fourth paper he knew, but he also prayed. Prayed it wouldn't be him, prayed it wouldn't be his name being called. And as Dumbledore did just that, Harry's mind shut down and he just went through the motions. Of course there was only chaos, and he was getting quite annoyed with everyone not believing he had put his name in the Goblet. He looked around as all the adults and other champions argued about how to rectify this situation. Then Moody walked in, and boy did he turn this storm into a Typhoon. It was interesting to see the interaction between Moody, or as he now knew Alastor, and Karkaroff, but it only made everything worse. Everyone argued more, and it just seemed like this night would never end. Then Harry heard Fleur.

" _Why should 'e complain?" burst out Fleur Delacour, stamping her foot. "'E has ze chance to compete, 'hasn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money - zis is a chance many would die for!"_

Mad-Eye in response said what half the adults in the room were thinking. Maybe that was the plan, maybe someone wanted Harry to die. Everyone of course fell silent, all the while Harry was trying to process what had just happen. Someone wanted him dead. Well it shouldn't be a surprise of course someone wanted him dead, but no one ever understands that. The more he thought about Fleur's words the more it angered him. No one ever understood. Not the Professors his first, not the whole school his second year, not even his friends sometimes understood. He'd had enough this whole night. Enough not being heard.

"I didn't put it in," he said, calmly yet with force behind his voice. "I don't want the fame, the money, the _chance_." Fleur had the decency to look down and not say a word.

"A man has been after me to kill me since I was a baby, and for the past three years only maybe a handful of the other students here have ever actually stopped to ask what it's like being Harry Potter. Not what it's like being the Boy-Who-Lived, what it's like being me," Harry explained. "And now, I have this stupid tournament to worry about. A tournament that got cancelled because every single contestant died the last time. If you can't believe I didn't put my name in the Goblet then fine! But don't assume you know who I am or what I want."

The room was silent, even Snape was at a loss for words. Moody was eyeing him strangely, well even stranger than normal for Moody, and the rest just stared at Harry, letting what he had said sink in. Harry for his part, became very nervous, as the truth of the matter finally hit him. Someone wanted him dead, well not someone, Voldemort. He recalled the dream he had over the summer, of Voldemort and Wormtail plotting to kill him. If this was how they were going to do it, how did Voldemort place Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire? Of course, it wasn't long though and Bagman coughed nervously before clapping his hands excitedly, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"Well this is quite the occasion, but now we must tell you all about the first task," Bagman said and then looked to Crouch to explain. It was told that the next task would be one to challenge the bravery and quick thinking of each competitor. Therefore they wouldn't exactly know what the first challenge is, but they were told the challenge would be extremely dangerous. Great, running before Harry can even learn to crawl. For the older contestants, well their magical knowledge was far greater than his so while this would be dangerous and difficult, it wouldn't be an automatic death sentence. Before long everyone filed out, and the only people left in the chamber were Fleur, Cedric, and Harry. He had a feeling he would be stopped by others on his way to his dorm, but for now he would just talk to these two.

"So, fellow champions huh?" Cedric asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. Harry though shook his head.

"You heard Moody, I'm under some fourth school. You're Hogwarts' true champion," Harry said, and Cedric smiled extending his hand.

"If that's how you see it sure, but I'll always be available to help," Cedric said as Harry smiled and shook his hand. Cedric let go and then looked at Fleur questioningly, before waving to Harry and saying his goodbye. Harry waved back, though as soon as Cedric left he sighed and turned to Fleur, a questioning gaze sent her way. To his surprise Fleur seemed very nervous, as she fiddled with her coat and averted her gaze.

"Well if you aren't going to say anything then have a good night Miss Delacour, and be safe on your way to your carriage," Harry said as he turned to leave. He might've sounded harsh or too formal, but then again she had only insulted him so far.

"Non! 'Arry, err, Potter please wait," Fleur pleaded and Harry turned, surprised by the sudden use of his first name. "I would like to apologize. I was very ill be'aved, and should not 'ave treated you in such a way."

Harry stared at Fleur, as she finally looked him in the eyes and was surprised by what she saw. His emerald eyes shone, and they held a sadness, but a determination as well. He merely nodded and made to leave.

"Uhm, again, good night," Harry said, much softer and more like his usual self. With that Harry left and Fleur looked after him, unsure of what to think of 'Arry Potter.

Harry was in deep though as he walked to his dorm. If all the judges and Pofressors had such a diffifult time believing he was innocent, then would any student believe him. Obviously Ron and Hermione would, but who else? The other Weasley's, Neville, Dean, Seamus maybe, and his quidditch teammates. That was a very small number. Before he knew it though, he had reached the door to the Fat Lady, but she had a guest. The same lady in the portrait he had seen was there, and he knew she had to have run to beat him here.

"Well, well, Violet's told me everything. So who's the new Triwizard champion hmm?" the Far Lady asked. Harry though didn't have the patience for this and just uttered the password, balderdash.

"It most certainly is not!" Violet, as he learned, cried. The Fat Lady though merely explained that was the password and swung open, but of course Harry couldn't catch a break.

Immediately roars from around the room erupted and Harry was swept away by the masses, as all wanted to congratulate him. Fred approached and looked half upset half impressed.

"How did you get past the Age Line without a beard? How'd you it do it Harry?" both twins asked, and looked expectantly. Of course, Harry answered that he hadn't but they didn't believe him. Next Alicia walked up, hands on her hips as she looked him up and down.

"Well at least someone will be representing Gryffindor," she said, and other people kept voicing themselves, mentioning how this was payback against the puffs for last years quidditch match. Everyone wanted to hear the story of how Harry had done it. Everyone was celebrating, and despite how much Harry said he hadn't, or that he didn't want to compete, no one would listen. Again. He tried to leave, but every time he did, he would just get swept by all the others and handed a butterbeer or some snacks. Lee Jordan had draped a banner across him like he was some hero or king. The Creevey brothers kept trying to take pictures of him and with him. No one was listening. After about half an hour, Harry had enough.

"I said I don't want to compete!" Harry yelled, forcing everyone to stop the festivities. Everyone looked at him in shock, and Harry merely huffed in annoyance, before sighing.

"I didn't put my name in," he said, and with that he walked upstairs, hoping to find Ron and Hermione, and to sleep.

Ron was laying on his bed but sat up as soon as he heard the door open. Looking he saw Harry enter, and forced a smile. Harry noticed, and was caught off guard.

"Everything alright?" he asked, as he struggled to take of the stupid banner.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Congratulations mate," Ron said, but Harry could tell Ron didn't mean it and something was bothering him.

"So uhm, how'd you do it? Did you use the Invisibility Cloak?" Ron asked. Harry sighed and once more explained how he hadn't and how the cloak wouldn't have helped him cross the line anyway.

"Oh right, right. If it had been the cloak, you know, we both could've put our names in," Ron said, waving off his slip.

"I didn't put it in Ron, I've already told you," Harry said, his anger rising once more. Of all the people, he would've thought Ron would believe him.

"Come of it. You said so yourself this morning. How you would've done it last night, and no one would know," Ron said, an edge appearing in his voice. Harry though bristled at his words.

"It was a joke, stop being stupid and think," Harry snapped. Ron frowned, no longer having to hide his true feelings on the matter.

"Fine, I was just hoping you would tell _me_ at least," Ron snapped back, glaring at Harry. "You should go to sleep, you might have a photo-shoot tomorrow or something." With that Ron laid back in his bed and yanked the curtains shut.

Harry cursed under his breath, he was too upset to sleep now. He grabbed his cloak and walked back down the stairs and into the common room, surprised to find it empty except for a familiar bushy-haired bookworm sitting in a chair by the fire. He snuck by, ashamed that she was probably up wanting to talk to him. Right now though, he needed to cool down. Using the map, he found an empty classroom and made his way there. It was three floors down, so it would take a few minutes, not to mention it looked like he would have to avoid Moody and Filch out on patrol. Finally reaching it he walked in only to find a blonde girl about his age with a wand out, pointed directly at him. She looked around trying to assess the situation, and knew someone had to be at the door. Harry was about to walk out when he saw Mrs. Norris headed his way. If she came in and saw the girl, then she'd be in big trouble. Harry therefore did the only thing he could think of. He went in and the door shut behind him. As soon as it did, he revealed himself to the girl and briefly heard a "Potter" before he threw the cloak over her as well. He didn't expect a wand in his face though.

"What are you doing?" she hissed as the wand glowed and illuminated her piercing eyes. Blue eyes that like his, seemed to glow. Harry gulped and slowly raised a finger to his lips before pointing to the door. The girl turned her head, and after a minute saw Filch open the door and look inside. He looked long and hard before finally deciding no rotten kid was in the room and left, the door shutting loudly. The pair waited a minute before Harry threw the cloak off them and looked to the girl.

"Sorry about that, I was looking for a classroom to calm down, but I guess you have this one taken," Harry said. "Well it was nice meeting you, despite your threats of spell fire. Have a good night, and be safe."

Before Harry could leave though the girl called to him and looked at him strangely, almost unsure of the situation.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, looking at the girl straight into her eyes. They were quite pretty actually, and once he looked at her closely, he could only say that she was quite beautiful.

"Why did you help me?" she asked, unsure of herself. Harry was surprised by the question, and looked at her as if she was speaking a foreign language.

"Because I thought it was the right thing to do. Why is that such a big deal?" Harry asked. The girl merely scoffed though and muttered something about "Golden Boy" or whatnot.

"Because I thought you hated Slytherins and would rather not help one," she explained, her tone distant but not rude. Looking at him she rolled her eyes as he put two and two together.

"So?" he said, surprising her. "You're not Malfoy. In fact, I don't even know who you are."

The girl composed herself and curtsied slightly, her body language suddenly becoming very formal.

"Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin fourth year. And you are Harry Potter, Gryffindor's Golden Boy," she said, though it annoyed Harry slightly. "Where did you get that cloak by the way?" she asked. Harry though bowed mockingly.

"Harry Potter, Gryffindor fourth year. And that, is a secret," he replied cheekily. The girl merely huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Regardless thank you for your help. I didn't expect it but it does not mean I am any less ungrateful," she said and made to leave. Now it was Harry's turn to stop her.

"How come I haven't met you before?" he asked, and locked eyes with her, once again admiring them. The girl smirked and started leaving.

"Because you never tried," she said, and with that Harry was alone. He was quite confused, but also amused. He hadn't expected this turn of events, but oh well. At least he had calmed down. Harry made his way back to Gryffindor Tower, and was surprised and guilty to find Hermione still there. She looked up and as soon as she saw Harry ran up and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry," she said, and Harry slowly returned the hug and the two remained that way. At least Hermione was by his side.

 ******(*)******

 **There it is folks. Again, I have no idea on the pairing. Originally I had wanted to make this Harry/Daphne, but as I started writing it, Harry/Fluer became a possibility, and there's always my love for Harmony bursting through, wanting to shine. I had also considered maybe two of the girls, but it will be difficult to write a budding romance and actually develop Harry's relationship with two of them the exact way I want it. So writing a pairing where Harry is with two girls would be even more difficult. Anyway, please read and review, let me know what you think. This was on a whim so I won't promise an update too soon, but I can be enticed. Oh, and again, Harry is definitely going to mature differently, but I will try and stick to him being book Harry as much as possible.**

 **Thanks! AcePotter63 out**


End file.
